Sakura's Secrets
by Blinded Eyes
Summary: Sixteen year old, Sakura Haruno finds her life turned around when famous idol Sasuke Uchiha becomes fascinated by her. When, she tries to hide the more he tries to uncover. Until, the whole story becomes a modern day goose chase.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha

Rating Teen for language.

**Sakura's Secrets.**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old orphan who works as an apprentice for Tsunade, the medical legend. Her whole life turns around when Sasuke Uchiha, famous teen idol comes to town and becomes fascinated by her. Although, Sakura didn't want anyone to know about her true and shameful past, Sasuke tries to find out. Thus the whole story becomes a modern goose chase.

_Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters does not belong to me. _

* * *

"Sakura, hey Sakura. Are you listening?"

Haruno Sakura, sixteen year old high-schooler who lives with her smart brain was too tired to listen about Ino Yamanaka, her best friend's rants about fashion for today. The school bell just rang it's horrible ring, signaling the leave for all students. Though it was Sakura's day off, she felt a kind of tire in her somehow, like she didn't want to do anything. Either way, she answered to Ino, "Huh?"

"I was telling you- You know Sasuke Uchiha? He's going to come here!" The pony-tailed blond exclaimed excitedly and did her familair squeal to top it off.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and sighed, "Of course he is." Ino frowned and started walking backwards and facing her, "You know, it is true. As a loyal fan I know all of his up and comings." She twirled and raised her head up high as a proud person would.

"Hey, hey Ino. Let Sakura breath some Sasuke-free air." Tenten had just ran up to them, her buns carefully in place on either side of her head. Sakura grinned and replied to her brunette friend, "Thanks for the support, Tenten. Anyways, Ino - I don't really care about Uchiha. I'd bet his just one of those diva-ish idols."

Ino put a finger on her chin and answered her, "He is quiet and kind of cold but he's **hot.**" Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Nearing their houses, Tenten told Ino off, "Ino, you shouldn't always go for boys just because of their looks. Appearances aren't everything."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have my glowing look." Ino replied, strutting sophisticatedly to indicate that she was "glowing". Sakura gave a symphatetic look at Tenten and added, "Of course. Glowing. Or is it just the sun, pig?"

Her best friend made an angry look and opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura had waved at them and ran towards her apartment. Ino slumped her shoulders and just waved back at Sakura along with Tenten as they started to walk to their own houses.

Meanwhile, Sakura had fumbled for her keys and opened her door to her tiny apartment. Locking the door behind her, she settled her bag on the couch and went towards her room. Laying down on her bed, she silently muttered, "Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" Standing up, she opened her computer and began to go back to the kitchen.

Pouring a glass of orange juice for herself, she took her bag and made her way back to her room. She looked at her closet and changed into her usual home outfit- capris and a t-shirt.

_Ding dong. Ding Dong._

Running to the front door, she opened it and saw the manager of the apartments. "Hey, Ms. Kizuki." Sakura smiled cheerfully, ruffling the manager's son's hair.

Ms. Kizuki smiled back and showed Sakura a box. "Here's some hamburgers. I bought them for my sister's kids but they couldn't make it. I thought you'd like some."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond and say no but the box was already put in her hands, thought she didn't notice it. Giving Sakura a wave, Ms. Kizuki and her son went back to their apartment talking about Lego's.

The roseatte sighed and closed the front door, locking it along the way. She smiled though, and put the hamburgers inside her refrigirator and said, "Well that was nice of them." She picked up her phone in her pocket for it was ringing, almost unheard.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun.._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

"Hey, Ino." Sakura had brought the phone up to her chin.

"Sakura! Listen, listen. I have complete updated news! Sasuke Uchiha's going to our school _tomorrow_! Can you believe it? I can't! Okay I'm gonna be wearing my -" BUt Sakura had already closed her phone. She didn't really care about Sasuke Uchiha or Ino's clothes for tomorrow.

Changing her mind about eating later, she opened the refrigerator and began to eat a hamburger. Eating slowly in silence, the teen had just remembered - she doesn't even know who Sasuke Uchiha was.

Closing her eyes after finishing her hamburger, she made her way to her room and went to her computer's internet. Typing in "Sasuke Uchiha", she screen went a mid-second's blank first before Google had shown her pictures of a guy her age, with spiky black hair looking at her with onyx eyes.

One of the pictures featured him in a white hoodie with all the buttons unbuttoned. Feeling disgusted of herself and breaking her oath not to care about celebrities, she closed the internet window. She laid down her bed and suddenly sat up, "Him? Go to our school? Never..." She had said the "never" in a hushed and hurried voice.

That night, after showering Sakura read the book she was reading and unfortunately the title was, How to Deal with Celebrities. Was the whole world just revolving around celebrities or is it just her?

Shaking her head, she went to sleep and her head full of dreams about Ino's rants of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Morning came by easily, as the sun replaced the silver moon and it's rays hit Sakura's head, waking her up. Buttoning up her uniform, she went down for cereal and soon packed all her things with complete ease. Doing her usual morning directions, she headed out with a kind of mysterious cheerfulness.

Waving at Ms. Kizuki who was teaching her son how to ride a bike, she met Tenten and Ino along the way. It took her a moment's notice to see that Ino had been hammering Tenten with fact's about Sasuke and how not to make him angry.

"Alright. Never touch any part of him, even a strand of hair without his say, you got it?" Ino told the brunette nervously, and twidling her thin fingers.

"Oi, Ino let Tenten breath." Sakura ran up to them, her pink-hair catching the wind and blowing in the breeze slightly.

"Damn you, Sakura. Don't interrupt my lesson!" Ino glared at her best friend like a teacher would when a student interrupts them.

Sakura brought her hands to her face and opened her fingers slightly then chuckling answered, "Yeah, yeah. Fine."

They entered the school only to hear more ranting of Sasuke. Everywhere they went, it was "Oh-em-gee, do you think he'll like my hair today?" or "I love Sasuke!" and "I'm sure he'll like me the most."

Sakura made a "tch" every time a fangirl would comment about him, or him liking her, or how devoted she is to him. And every time Sakura made a "tch", Tenten would laugh which would result in the two laughing and Ino hissing them to shut the hell up.

Entering their homeroom classroom, they were surrounded again by talk of Sasuke Uchiha and how they just found out that his whole band, would also be attending with him.

An hour's full of squealing and Sakura's eardrum hurting, the band entered silently in the front of the classroom. A loud noise made Sakura want to crawl up inside a warm refrigerator and just stay there.

Sasuke Uchiha was in the very front, studying the classroom in a cool manner. His eyes landed on Sakura, and he raised one of his dark eyebrows to indicate that he just found something very strange about her. His spiky hair was haughtily ruffled, yet still "enchanting" as one of her classmates said. His two first buttons was unbuttoned, though Sakura didn't know if it was the uncomfortable feeling of wearing a uniform or for fashion only.

Beside Sasuke was who Ino had said to be Neji Hyuuga. His eyes were pale white; the whole part. He's face was painted with a haughty manner, staring at his new classmates as they stared back. Both of his hands were inside his pants' pockets and it looked like he wasn't planning on taking them out.

Next to Neji was Naruto Uzumaki, as Ino had hissed. He was the most cheerful of the lot, as he was the only one grinning and waving his hands in indication that he was happy. He had spiky blonde hair, and one of his buttons were unbuttoned though Sakura felt sure that it was because he would feel very nerdy if it was put up all.

Last was Shikamaru Nara, as a girl next to Sakura muttered. He was (the roseatte was quite sure) the lazy bum of the group. He was looking at them boredly, and Sakura almost laughed at his hair which was oddly shaped like a pineapple.

"Class," Kakashi Hatake, Sakura's homeroom teacher who was always late told them, "Please welcome your new classmates." After a whole five minutes of noisy torture, Kakashi looked around the room and found the frowning Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, please take a seat next to Sakura-chan. Haruno, raise your hand."

It took Sakura a whole five seconds to figure it out, before slowly and uncertainly she raised her numb arm to tell Sasuke Uchiha that he was going to sit next to her for a whole month.

Flawlessly, he walked and sat down next to Sakura and smirked. Then, as if by magic he said in a seductive and low voice, "Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Sakura-_chan_."

-------------------------

Well, that's about it.

Please review and tell me it this is a good idea for a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bookstore Encounter

Rating Teen for language.

**Sakura's Secrets.**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old orphan who works as an apprentice for Tsunade, the medical legend. Her whole life turns around when Sasuke Uchiha, famous teen idol comes to town and becomes fascinated by her. Although, Sakura didn't want anyone to know about her true and shameful past, Sasuke tries to find out. Thus the whole story becomes a modern goose chase.

_Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters does not belong to me. _

* * *

Sakura stared at him for two seconds, not blinking at all. Blink. Blink. Three seconds later, the whole class was gaping at her and at the smirking Sasuke who turned around to face the teacher. Half-conscious, Sakura raised her hand to signal Kakashi what she thinks of his decision.

Kakashi, who had just turned to write the usual Math warm-ups, turned again only to see the roseate teen's horrified face. "Yes..Sakura." He called to her.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it alright if there's no disturbance in my studies?"

He knew the meaning all too well. So did Tenten and Ino. Yet, they gaped at her just as their classmates did. Sasuke Uchiha, as the prodigy he was knew also behind her words. He wiped the smirk of his face and answered in a uninterested tone, "I'm not switching seats if that's what you mean." Sasuke's cold face were still directed at the front though his words hit her in an icy way.

"If you're won't, then let _me_ switch seats." She replied, her face was also turned to the front and her hand was half-raised but she had gained her original consciousness. Sakura's voice was cold, exactly like his.

"The both of you will not switch seats, for I'm not allowing it. Now, sit still and no questions nor requests." Kakashi answered strictly, ending the conversation. He turned to the other band members. "Neji Hyuuga, please sit next to Tenten. Tenten, raise your hand and no reaction." Their teacher's voice strengthened at the last two words. Neji Hyuuga, with his coffee colored long hair gave no expression whatsoever but sit next to Tenten.

Tenten bit her lip, and Sakura turned to her direction and both exchanged a small grimace. "Shikamaru Nara, please sit next to Ami. Ami, raise your hand and no..REACTION." Kakashi added, his voice was became louder at the last words for Ami was squealing silently with delight.

"Lastly, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, would you two please sit at the open two seats by the third window." Kakashi motioned towards the two seats that were open to anyone. The blond spiky-haired band member grinned to the shy and timid looking girl and she followed him towards their seats.

At last, the sitting arrangement was done. Nonetheless, Sasuke's personality changed a second right after it was over. He turned his body over to Sakura's and smirked, "You don't seem to be fond with me..Haruno-san.."

Sakura scowled and was angry at being disturbed answered from the slight corner of her mouth, "Oh believe me, Mr. Idol. I never will."

He swung himself around and began the warm-ups, and whispered with a seductive tone, "Decisions can be changed."

"Mine will forever not." The roseate responded with a cold tone of her voice. Her pencil was nimbly dancing through the paper, in order to quickly finish the warm-ups like she usually would. But, from the disturbance that he had caused she was in a low percentage of finishing it at all.

His pencil was also rapidly moving against the cream-white paper, but he again replied though he phrased this as a question, "Are you sure?"

Sakura glared at him, and stared back at her paper, intelligently finishing one problem at a time, "As sure as I am of never falling in love with you."

"A high percentage then." He convincingly answered, his head was drawn back now. His face was looking at her, the pencil on his hand fallen to the front of the paper.

"To people without brains," Sakura added knowingly. Her pencil was dropped to the right of her own paper, and she was lookin at him with a furious glare.

"You're one tough girl to break, Haruno." He gave her his trademark smirk then placed it away.

**_Riiiinnnggg._**

Kakashi yawned and said loudly to the class, "Give me your papers and we will collect them tomorrow." Sakura placed her pencil in fast motion to the back pocket of her bag and swung the bag to her right shoulder. Taking the finished paper, she glanced at it to see if everything was there and took it to Kakashi's desk.

Piling hers with everyone else's, she walk past the door. Sakura being the last, her arm was suddenly yet still daintily pulled. Then, a husky and seductive voice covered her ear and she was certain that Sasuke's last sentence was still not finished. For, the voice added to it, "But I'm sure that I can make you fall in love with me."

* * *

After school, Sakura was not at all that enthusiastic about finishing homework. Her History teacher, Kurenai had assigned them a complete three and a half paged essay to be turned in tomorrow. Yet, she had no choice but go to the local library. She changed into a warm sweatshirt and capris. She put on a single jacket, and backpack in a shoulder, Sakura went to the library.

She was surprised, and dissapointed to see that there were so many books in the History section that she wasn't sure if she could find the right book. The section was not filled; to be exact it was only her and a guy with jeans and a shirt with a hat bent low that you can barely see his face.

Her voice shook a little but Sakura then asked, "Uh..Are you from Konoha High too?" Sakura didn't even hear a sound, and red in the face she started skimming through the books.

"Just moved in.." The guy answered after the long pause in a husky voice. Seductive also. Wait..a moment. Husky and seductive..and it was also familiar.

"Uchiha..?!" Sakura exclaimed, dropping her bag. He turned and took his hat off, and yes there was the raven hair and the onyx eyes. Don't forget the thin line at the bottom of his face with only a side curved.

"Nice to see you here, Sakura-chan." Sasuke's voice was playful and she could sense that he was teasing her. Sakura sighed and slumped herself onto one of the bookshelves. "What rotten luck.." she muttered silently.

"Tch. Don't worry, I won't annoy you." His smirk was widening. "But hey, you could tell me a little about yourself."

Sakura froze. If there was anyone who knew about her past, it was only Tenten and Ino. The prospect of him, a guy that Sakura met just a couple of hours earlier learning about her past was unbearable. Sasuke seemed to notice her reaction and asked in an almost-worried voice, "You okay?"

Sakura gulped and blinked. She nodded slowly but did not say a word and a couple of minutes ticked by with her giving the equal silence. He seemed to be waiting up until she asked, "What was that again?"

"I asked you to tell me a little about yourself. I mean, come on. With that strange appearance, you gotta have some kind of past right?" Sasuke added to his statement.

"And, why exactly should I tell you anything?" Sakura retorted back, controlling her fury. To be truthful, if he was a celebrity already and normal people would find her dirty if they found out about her past - how would he react?

"Because you interest me." He answered simply, shrugging his shoulders and a small pout replaced his smirk.

"Find someone else to play with, Uchiha. Anyways, don't you have fangirls all over the world? Shouldn't they be trampling themselves all over you?" Sakura attacked him with questions about himself to change the subject. Clearly, he did not want to go there.

"I'm in disguise. Anyways, I prefer the ones who aren't interested in me. Very few girls, but they do exist." His onyx eyes burned to her emerald ones, and it took her a matter of seconds to figure out that she was cornered by him. His body was a half a feet away from her, one arm was around her waist and the other pressed against the bookshelf so she could not escape.

Sakura glared at him and tried to make him get away, but not even the strong Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade could not be able to let go. She could punch him, but that would mean going in jail for killing the most famous teen in the world. "Get away."she spat.

"Make me." He answered simply, following her to worded game.

"GO AWAY." Sakura said, loudly.

"Don't wanna." Sasuke stubbornly replied, his smirk was back.

"Get off, you runt." She said, now pressing her hands on his chest to push him away. Her efforts were wasted, as he pressed himself against her closer.

She silently whimpered as his face came closer as well. His hands played with a lock of her hair and before she knew it, he had whispered to her ear again, "You should be glad..that I'm not treating you the way as I do with the rest of them."

"Every girl should be treated equally no matter how bad you think of them." Sakura's eyes narrowed harshly. She pushed his hand away from her hair.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. But, there was a certain something that was added to his eyes. He took her chin and made her face meet his. For a minute, his eyes bored into hers. Somehow, she felt something like symphathy for him. There was a sadness inside his eyes, something that had not made him perfect as the others had said.

Their lips were a mere inch. She wanted to pull away, but something held her back. Closer and closer..the roseate orphan and the onyx idol. Her fingers were still pressed against him, but now they were limp.

A centimeter away, and Sakura would get her first kiss..

* * *

I think I'm rushing too bit, don't you think?


	3. Chapter 3: The Uncommon Star

Rating Teen for language.

**Sakura's Secrets.**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old orphan who works as an apprentice for Tsunade, the medical legend. Her whole life turns around when Sasuke Uchiha, famous teen idol comes to town and becomes fascinated by her. Although, Sakura didn't want anyone to know about her true and shameful past, Sasuke tries to find out. Thus the whole story becomes a modern goose chase.

_Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters does not belong to me. _

* * *

The moment froze. It was like a candle not shivering. Like a cold windless winter. That was when her senses turned sharp and with a glare, she stepped on his shoe. _Hard._

"Uhh.." Sasuke dropped to his feet and rubbed his right foot, biting his lip then asked her, "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think I am? Your whore?" Sakura questioned him, she was scowling and smirked. "I just gave you what you deserve." She added, crossing her arm and wearing a proud look. One that Ino always had on.

He stood up, straight and towered over her. It was probably the first time Sakura had ever noticed the differences in the height. Sasuke smirked, and brushed a few bangs of his face then said, "I'll get my chances soon." Then, his face soften just a smidge. "What is it about you that you don't want me to know?" He asked her.

Sakura turned and said to him, "It's nothing you should know about." Then sighed, before looking at him one more time. "It's something you don't want to know."

That left him standing there, not really dumbstruck but confused and interested. But, instead of showing it he raised an eyebrow and replied, "I can do a lot of things that a normal person can't do, Haruno." He paused for a time before adding, "Including finding information about a _particular_ person."

She froze. Maybe the last line she had said just created the problem. The problem that she didn't know yet. But will. As she left the bookstore in a rush, stumbling at little noises Sasuke's last words made her worried.

_"What was gonna happen?"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke watched Sakura flee from the bookstore. He smirked then took out his cellphone. "Hey, mom? Can you ready the address book? There's someone I wanna find.."

The dark smirk was there and he muttered silently, "Haruno Sakura..I will find out what you are hiding."

During that time, Sakura had flung herself on the bed. She sighed and murmured to the picture of her dead mother, "Mom..What will I do now?" She had the hottest celebrity idol on her trail, and he was trying to find out the past she had hidden all her life. And, all her life she was the average girl - not the so popular one, or the so nerdy one. She was just Sakura, standing there.

So, all that time she was chewing on her dinner Sakura was thinking of why Uchiha Sasuke had taken a peculiar interest in her. Did her parents do something wrong to his parents a while back? Before Sakura could figure it out, her brain turned to her father who murdered her mother. Sakura was told by her last living relatives that her father wanted something from her mother. That want resulted in him killing Sakura's mom.

What had happened? Was he also after me? Before Sakura knew it, her last living relatives from her mother's side was found dead. She knew nothing. And Sakura hated that feeling. Now that Sasuke was after her, wouldn't that make two people trying to get to where she is?

Sakura shivered and began phoning Ino. "Hello?" She asked the line nervously.

"Hey." That voice was familiar...But, it wasn't Ino. It was deep and was a male voice. The first thought she had was it was her father. Before she came to her senses and recognized Sasuke from the other line.

"Hell to you, Uchiha. What've you done to Ino?" Sakura asked him accusingly.

"Huh..? I did nothing to her," Sasuke's innocent voice came back, "I was just trying to figure what you were hiding."

Sakura rolled her eyes was being nervous at the same time. "Stalking is illegal, Sasuke. Even for a celebrity."

"It's all your fault." He answered pointedly, "Why won't you just tell me? It'll be easier."

Sakura scowled and the last words she told him before hanging up was, "I'm coming over there NOW."

Grabbing a warm coat, she locked the door and began walking towards her best friend's house. She didn't mind walking late at night, but she did mind if it means accusing her best friend about selling her out to a thing named Sasuke Uchiha.

She rang the doorbell, ten minutes later and Ino came at the door with both a sheepish and apologetic smile. Sasuke was sitting on the couch like he'd lived there forever.

"Alright. Cards on the table, Uchiha. Either you fess up why you want to know about me so badly or you're landing to a cell." Sakura said, a hand on the table in front of him, while laying down her purse.

His eyebrows were raised and he smirked. "Oi, it's not my fault your friend's one of my biggest fans."

Sakura began to answer before a tap came to her shoulder. "Um..Sakura?" Ino whispered to her. The roseate twirled and made a face screaming WHAT?

Ino bit her lip and said, "Sasuke's parents own the police force."

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Sakura thundered, "What the heck can you not do?"

Sasuke looked at her in a way that told her that he was going to point out the obvious. "Infatuate you." He replied, his mouth was curled only a bit.

The roseate rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the armchairs and sighed. Her hands were spread around her face before she looked up and said, "Getting back to the point. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

The curled smile changed instantly to the mocking smirk she hated. "I can't.." Sasuke told her silently, "You're interesting." He began tracing the patterns on her purse.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes to Ino, who was standing frozen. She laid her eyes finally on her hands and said, "Look. I'm too tired to do anything right now. Listen, Uchiha - this isn't Hollywood where everyone's just gonna agree to whatever you say. But, this time around I'll let you off."

She stood up, and grabbed her bag. "Stalk me all you want. Just don't be way to pesky." With that she headed through the door and gave a silent wave to her best friend. Ino crossed her arms and looked at Sasuke who stared back at her. The second he did, he stood up and followed Sakura through the door.

"Need a ride home?" He asked the flouncing girl who looked as if she just wanted to run all the way home.

Sakura gave a glare. "No, thank you." Came the stiff answer.

But, her brain wasn't agreeing with her words. The night was dark, and it was sprinkling for a bit. There was a moment of silence between the secret-keeper girl and the well-known celebrity.

"It's about to rain." Sasuke answered her, though it sounded much more like he was talking to himself.

Sakura looked at him as if he was some idiot. "I know that." She replied.

He looked at her as if waiting for her just to say, "Fine I'll go with you."

A second later, a scowl came upon her face and said the exact same sentence he had thought of.

Sasuke opened the car door while Sakura, uncomfortably looked around his convertible. It's weird how she always ends up in places she never wants to end up in.

Then a thought struck her. If, she let him see where she lives - He's gonna find out everything.

"On the other hand, no I really don't want nor need a ride." Sakura told the surprised Sasuke. She opened the door and began to step out. His hand grabbed hers.

"What are you talking about, Haruno? There's no way I'll let you go off into that rain." He gestured to the streaming drops of water that seemed endless.

She shook his hand off of hers. "I can manage myself, Sasuke." She had almost sdded that evidence was she lived alone.

_Hn._

Now, where did the pinkette heard that sound before..

"Don't make that trashy noise," Sakura told him off, "Anyways - it's not like you care." She closed the door and began running towards her home, her clothes getting wet by each second.

Now, he made a "tch" noise and slammed his car door, running after her. All of us know - that Sasuke, famous celebrity and singer has to go undergo special muscle practices and laps. Sakura, average schoolgirl was one who could never really finish a mile in 6 minutes as the school requires.

He caught up to her, quickly and grabbed her by the waist. Sakura bit her lip, but before she knew it she was being carried back to his car flung over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!! UCHIHA!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, banging her fists on his wet back.

"No way.." Sasuke answered in a teasing tone, "You already made me wet. I'm not chasing after you again."

Sakura stopped. "Seriously?!" That means he'll quit stalking her. Mentally, her brain was making a party out of his words.

"NO." He ended the party as soon as it had came. Throwing her down to the car seat, he began driving using her guilty directions. Sasuke was surprised to see that Sakura just lived in a one-bedroom apartment in a cheap lot. He was about to comment on this when she saw that her hair was covering her face and she walking out.

"Thanks.." Her voice trailed off as she slammed the car door again and began walking towards her "house".

Sasuke followed the "depressed" girl and said, "What's wrong?"

"You were about to make fun of this..this place, weren't you?" Sakura asked him rudely. Water was all over her face, and he wasn't sure whether they were tears or the rain.

"I..No, no I wasn't going to." He lied smoothly.

"Just shut up." The roseatte told him.

Sasuke strode up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, to face him. She held her face down, her hair covering the water or..tears, going down on her face.

"You honestly think I care if you live here?" Sasuke asked her, trying to make her hold her chin up.

Sakura blinked and answered, "You're a celebrity Sasuke. If normal people would find this place a rathole and they have average homes, what would you celebrities think? You've got mansions with pools. And this place...this place...it's.." She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say. Her apartment had been her real home. Back when her parents were living, they were always arguing about something or another. So, she could never find a moment of peace in there.

"Heh. Come to think of it, I'd rather live here than back at my mansion with girl putting signs everywhere saying lies." Sasuke replied.

The pink haired sniffed and asked him, "You've got lucky lives, you people. There's always millions loving what you do. But, when you're a normal person...it feels, lonely."

"Hey, Sakura. Trust me. I was lonely when I saw those fans screaming helpless comments of "I love you" or "Go out with me". I don't need those "love"," Sasuke told her, "I'd rather want one girl hating me than a billion telling me that they love me."

Sakura's tears stopped. Did he just say..

"I'd rather want you than the billion out there." Sasuke stated it simply.


	4. Chapter 4: The Condition

Rating Teen for language.

**Sakura's Secrets.**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old orphan who works as an apprentice for Tsunade, the medical legend. Her whole life turns around when Sasuke Uchiha, famous teen idol comes to town and becomes fascinated by her. Although, Sakura didn't want anyone to know about her true and shameful past, Sasuke tries to find out. Thus the whole story becomes a modern goose chase.

_Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters does not belong to me. _

* * *

Sakura stared at him. And he stared back. "You know, you really need to quit acting." She mustered up a silly smile. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, "It wasn't acting, Haruno. It's called the truth."

"Sounds like a quote you'd hear from The Notebook or something."

"I don't do movies like those."

"Weird, I heard you're fangirls say you were starring in one."

"They tell lies."

"So do you."

He raised his eyebrows.

Sakura shrugged, "It's called the truth, Uchiha." She turned the key into the lock and said, " 'Night."

"Yeah." He replied before getting into his car. It was just then that he noticed that he was completely soaked. "Women.." He growled before turning on the engine. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel before resting his head on it.

Sakura on the other hand was taking a nice, relaxing shower, sure that he didn't mean his words. When she got out of her bathroom and stared at the rain splattered window, all she saw was a black convertible Maserati Spyder driving west. She smiled.

* * *

That night, Sakura had a peaceful sleep knowing that tomorrow, she'd be met with a happy Saturday morning. The unfortunate girl..

When she woke up that morning at 9:00 am, all she saw was dreary weather with dark clouds humming over the houses. She frowned and set herself onto her bed. "Well..let's see if Ms. Yamanaka has something to say." She got up and grabbed her cellphone. The second her hand was about to touch it, it rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sakura, we need you at the Cafe. Misaki is out sick and you're the only one who can fill in for her."

"But, Sayu-san," The roseatte was cut off.

"Please, Sakura." Sayu seemed to be pleading.

Sakura sighed, "Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She put on skinny jeans, a white sweatshirt with cherry blossoms all over it and her red and white Converse sneakers. Reluctantly, she pulled her working bag out of her tiny closet and grabbed a red Aeropostale jacket while at it. Sakura frantically looked for her cellphone which was sitting innocently under her pillow.

The pink haired sighed and swiftly took the umbrella next to her shoes and went off to the Red & Dark Cafe.

There were a lot of people there. A bit surprising because of the depressing weather. She turned to Sayu who seemed to be eager and extremely excited. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Chidori's endorsing the Cafe!"

The only thing Sakura could do was make her jaw fall stupidly.

"What do you mean, endorsing?!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

"That's not what I meant!"

They were cut off from the screaming fans as a big, muscular man came out of a dark and shiny limousine. He was followed collectively by Sasuke Uchiha, his spiky hair as "sexy" as ever and he was wearing the Red & Dark Cafe uniform. Improvised.

The red and black stripes that the pants held were more popped out, like someone colored them darker so that it would be noticed more. The sleeves of the long-sleeved top was cut off, like it was naturally pulled up at the elbows. The red tie was hanging loosely off his neck, but wasn't falling. Three buttons were unbuttoned.

"You're kidding." Was all Sakura managed to say.

Sayu bit her lip. "He is soo hot!"

"They killed the uniform!" Sakura tried to reason with her boss.

"Would you relax?" Sayu looked at her, "Besides, you should be more appreciative."

"Appreciative?! They're too snobby for their own good."

"Oh, stop." Sayu turned to the band, who was all there. They were wearing the same thing as Sasuke. And the fans were screaming.

"Ugh.." Sakura took out her phone and listened for the ring carefully.

"Hello?" Tenten greeted her.

"Tenten. I'm gonna die."

"Whoa. Hold up. Screaming..Clicking cameras..Where are you?"

"Cafe."

"What the hell are they doing there?"

"I don't know. Just save me."

"Well. From what I hear, I have no idea how I'm gonna get inside."

"I'll go 'round the back."

"Why won't you do it by yourself, without me?"

"Because if Uchiha catches me, I need back-up. Duh."

"All right, all right. I'll go over."

"Thanks. See 'ya." Sakura ended the call, "Now. To get away from here."

Unknown to her, Sayu was introducing to the band and the media the Cafe kitchen. Where Sakura was in.

As soon as she heard the screaming, she knew that they were inside. She grabbed the door handle and ran towards the back of the Cafe. "And this is where my workers take breaks and sometimes helps out with the baking. I also want to introduce you to my fantastic assistant, Sak-" Sayu was cut off.

"Sakura? Where are you?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and asked her, "May I have some time to see the Cafe by myself. Alone." He looked at his friends and the media. And of course, the fans. His eyes turned to Sharingan and they backed off.

He ran towards the front of the store. Meanwhile, Tenten and Sakura were just putting on their seatbelts inside Tenten's car. Sakura froze when she saw Sasuke run out from the door. He stared at her then went inside his car, not even putting the seatbelt on. "Hmm.." He smirked.

"Let's go, Tenten. Let's go."

Tenten stepped on the accelator and they bounded off.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Your house."

"What's wrong with your's."

"He already know where it is."

Sakura stared the rearview mirror. She could see the black Maserati coming after them easily and that he was way past the speed limit.

"Can't you make the car go faster?"

"I can't. I'm already past 65."

"Turn around to the back."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Tenten jerked the steering wheel to the left and they entered the back neighborhood behind Tenten's house. Sakura climbed up the fence that Tenten's parents made so that their's is seperated.

"He doesn't want you, so just drive back up to your front garage."

"He might use me as bait. I'll climb up with you too."

Sasuke was already parked across them. He opened his car door and ran towards the fence. Sakura and Tenten had just jumped down. They could hear him get inside his car and come up to the front.

"You didn't forget to lock..Did you?"

"Well..."

"Oh, god.."

Tenten made a run for it but Sasuke was already inside living room.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know..What do you mean?"

"Where is she?"

Sakura jumped up the fence but her shoes scraped the wooden surface.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied as he ran towards the back end.

Sakura ran towards the front, hoping that he won't catch her.

It was too late. He faked running to the back and he was already at the front, waiting for her smugly.

She tried running back again but he already caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, her back facing him and his mouth was speaking closely to her ear.

"So.." He said seductively, "No car. Goes to a poor Cafe to work. Lives in a poor apartment complex. Tries to escape."

He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, "But can't."

"What do you want?" Sakura, asked her voice shaking.

"Just wanted to learn more."

Sakura thought about how he said a "poor Cafe".

"You knew...You knew I working at that Cafe."

"I asked your friend a few questions after dropping you off." Sasuke replied simply.

It seemed awkward for her. Talking to him with her body turned, her back facing him. He seemed to notice and he turned her around and stared at her. "So, what's next, Haruno?" He asked her, like he was expecting something a bit more. Like a daring escape. Or at least, something.

"Don't treat me like a toy, Uchiha. You'll regret it." Sakura told him boldly.

Sasuke smirked and he answered, "I'm not. It's interesting to watch you try and try to escape from me. But you just can't."

"You're a stalker."

"No, Sakura. I'm an eagle. When I find a prey, I won't stop until I have it."

"What's up with me being an 'it'?

"Humor won't save you, Haruno."

She glared at him and said, "Don't act as if you're stronger than anyone else."

Sasuke smiled. "What if I am?"

"Prove it."

"Kiss me and I'll let you go. If you don't, we'll stay here for the rest of our lives."

She smirked as Tenten kicked him on the back. He was quick. And Sakura knew then, that the Uchiha named wasn't just made for entertaining.

He slammed Tenten against the wall and touched a spot on her neck with chakra from his fingers. Tenten's eyes slowly closed.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, as she frantically listened for Tenten's breathing.

"I just let her fall asleep, that's all." He shrugged. Then, took her and slammed _her_ against the walk.

"Now, the condition." Sasuke told her, his eyes staring into hers.

She bit her lip and looked down.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun...

x]

Anyways. I'm so sorry for not uploading much. Here's Chapter Four for you. 3

Thank you so much for making this fanfic my best, yet.


End file.
